


A Month

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Okay so prompt based off of those videos of soldiers surprising their wives and kids and such by coming home early. Could you do a Danvin prompt where Dan comes home early and surprises Gav at a panel at RTX and there’s lots of happy tears. Plus all the guys know this is happening and are filming it all. (I’m sorry I feel really bad prompting you looking at your prompt count)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Month

Two more days of con, three more weeks of work, and a month more to wait. Dan will be here in a month. Gavin just has to wait one more month to see him. He’s already waited countless more so one shouldn’t be that bad. Can’t be that bad. It seems like it’s so far away yet so close, and RTX is a welcome distraction.

One more day of con, three more weeks of work, and a month more to wait. He’s got panels and signings almost every hour. People keep stopping him for pictures and he wants to say no but they’ve surrounded him. It’s thankfully a short while until his guardian helps him get away so he’s not late for his next panel. The podcast panel goes smoothly and Burnie asks him if he’s excited for tomorrow at the end of it. Gavin laughs and says he’s excited for the end of the day when he can go home, even though at the same time he dreads it. It just seems like it’s more time to wait.

Last day of con, three more weeks of work, and a month more to wait. He has two panels today and the rest of the day to be spent at the signing booth. At noon he could swear he saw someone he knew but they passed by too quickly for him to be sure. So Gavin ignored it because he had other things to do. It was at the end of the last panel of the day- another Achievement Hunter one- that they surprised him. 

"So before we leave we have one more thing to bring up." Geoff said, turning to smile at Gavin. The British man just looked confused because he was sure they had covered everything and answered the questions they’d gotten.

"Gavin, get off the stage and go stand on the left side of the room." Ryan chimed in, gesturing towards where he wanted him to go.

"We need everyone to remain seated. You can get up and leave after this but we need you guys to stay where you are for the next like two minutes." Jack directed at the crowd.

"Ray open the door, let’s get this shit started!" Michael called out, already pulling out his phone. Ray smiled as he pointed his own phone at the door he was opening, and then at Gavin the moment the two men could see each other.

"Dan?" Gavin knew his voice was at least three octaves higher than it should have been but Dan was here. He was here! Or the stress of the con was finally getting to Gavin and he was hallucinating. Both were likely scenarios.

"Hiya B." The fucker waved and everything. There was no way Gavin was hallucinating because if he had been Dan would have picked him up and they’d be occupying themselves in other ways in a private area already. The gasps, cheers, and hoots of the crowd all fell deaf on his ears because he was too busy running down the aisle to tackle a dumbass soldier who had left him behind. Dan caught him easily and the tears wouldn’t stop flowing. Gavin laughed, squeezing as tightly as he could just to assure himself it was real. That Dan was real. He raised his head to kiss him and had to stop himself short because they were in an extremely public place. He hit their foreheads together instead and smiled when Dan winced and eyed him with confusion. Dan was with him. Dan was really back and that was the only thing that mattered anymore.

No days of con left. Three weeks of work, and a month of waiting he’d never had to face because he’d been given the best surprise of all. Later it gets uploaded as an RT Life but he’s not complaining- until he watches it and has to look at the way his face look when he cries. Even that gets pushed away when Dan’s arms wrap around his shoulders and ask him what he’s watching.


End file.
